The Legend of Teddy Bleeds
The Legend of Teddy Bleeds Teddy is a famous bear who's whereabouts are still unknown today. The reports of Teddy have dated back since the 1980's has been making appearances. He has had a death count of 12 children and one adult. He is best known as Teddy Bleeds. The Beginning of Teddy Teddy was manufactured in a small factory in Maine in 1983, he was created as a prototype and was supposed to be given to the owner of the company, Richard Fleming's, daughter. She had passed away from cancer at the age of four before it could be given to her. It was instead given to the owners friends son. Teddy could talk, sing, dance and play games. The child was interviewed twice a week about his feelings towards Teddy. They needed to be recorded because this Teddy Bear was the thing of the future The 7 year old child, Brett Vinson, talked about him positively at first but as time progressed his feelings became darker. Here are some of the transcripts: First Interview September, 21, 1983 Interviewer: "So tell us how you feel about Teddy." Brett: "Like-like..." Interviewer: "Do you like to play with him? Do you-" Brett: "Teddy is fun, his fur is so soft and cuddly. I sleep with him and eat with him and take baths with him. He sits next to the the tub when I get a bath. His favorite food is peanut butter." Interviewer: "Tell me more about him, would you recommend him to other children?" Brett: "Yes, he and I talk with each other, he just says random stuff though. He listens to me though, when I talk his ears go up and his mouth opens like he wants to listen." Fifth Interview October, 9, 1983 Interviewer: "Do you wanna tell us about Teddy?" Brett: "Sure, he's less fuzzy and he's kind of wearing down. He watches over me at night while the sounds of the dark go on." Interviewer: "You no longer sleep with him?" Brett: "No, he kind of stinks. Like some odor is inside of him." Interviewer: "Oka-" (End of recording) 15th Interview December, 19 1983 Brett: "I don't want him! Take him back take him back take him back!" Interviewer: "Whoa whoa whoa, what's wrong bud?" Brett continued to cry but never spoke to them. The Parents were interviewed later about Brett's interview earlier that day, here's what they said. Parent Interview December, 19, 1983 Interviewer: "So can you explain they way Brett was acting earlier?" Father: "He's said that Teddy moved behind has back before. This morning he was freaking out about him being gone from his room, so naturally we passed it off as him misplacing him." Mother: "Yeah, we never knew it would come to this, him crying over all of it." They decided it would be best to give him one more night with Teddy. The Death of Brett and Veronica Vinson Brett was found in his room the next morning dead with Teddy no where in sight. The parents were fast asleep and so was his older sister when Brett was killed. It was the first of Teddy's many supposed kills. Brett's family moved out to Indiana hoping to forget the pain of their old life. They were wrong. Brett's sister, Veronica, went missing two years later with no trace left behind. Her parents said that the last time they saw her she went into the basement to grab a book. They just assumed she fell asleep down their reading a book. The parents decided to move in with their parents and just live a simpler life. The Mass Killer In 1985 there were multiple sightings of small figures popping up around Maine. They would wait underneath street lights and in shadows then dissapear. People reported it to the news but nothing was done about it. People said there was robot sounds and random babble. Speculators believed it had some connection to the Vinson case. There were no hospital records of Richard Fleming daughter going to the hospital. Some believed that in a freak accident he killed her and decided to get rid of the body by putting her in Teddy. Police officers looked into it and found out that Fleming was lying about it the whole time.